Studies of the induction of recessive lethal mutations in mice by chemical mutagens are being conducted. Backcross progeny between F1 offspring to chemical mutagen treated parents and their F2 daughters are used to detect the presence of recessive lethals. An increase in fetal mortality is used as indicator of the lethal.